


The Family He Never Thought He'd Have

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Erik, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, M/M, Protective Erik, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Some people wanted a story where Tony meets the X-MEN before Iron Man 1 after reading my other fic. So I did the thing:AkaTony is depressed after his parents death and tries to join his mother in heaven. Instead he is found by two men who will help him find the family he never thought he'd have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebookworm90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm90/gifts), [TipperDehavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipperDehavilland/gifts), [randomplotbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomplotbunny/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT & CUTTING

Tony stares at the two graves in front of him and takes another swig from the bottle in his hands before throwing it against the tombstone that reads Howard Stark.

“You and I are the reasons Mom is dead! You, were drinking and driving! I know you were, I saw you grab a bottle of booze before you left! And if I had just shut the fuck up and not pissed you off then you wouldn't have grabbed the alcohol! What a pair we are,” Tony says and sits down between the two graves.

“What a great headline this'll make. Stark heir kills self between the graves of his parents. Couldn't handle having to be a responsible adult!” Tony says picking up a shard of glass from the bottle.

“You were the absolute worst fucking Dad ever. You never would let me have anything I needed! Love and attention were too good for someone like me to get from you and then you go and take the only person left that loved me!” Tony sobs and grips the glass tightly the edges cutting into the tips of his fingers.

“I miss you so much mom. I want to be with you so badly. You don't deserve to be dead. Howard and I do, but at least this way I can be with you,” Tony says and digs the glass into his wrist and then does the same with the other one.

“I love you Mom,” he says as his blood falls on the ground and slowly he starts to zone out.

The next thing he knows he's not alone. There's someone desperately trying to stop the blood falling from his wrists.

“Erik! Erik! Come over here! I need you!” The voice says and Tony hears foot steps and assumes that they belong to whoever Erik is.

“Charles what's going on...oh my,” someone Tony is assuming is Erik says.

“Can you hold the bandage while I call the team?” Charles asks.

“Charles, this is not a good idea. This child isn't one of us. He could place everyone in grave danger,” Erik says.

“Erik I know that he won't,” Charles says.

“How?”

“Because he's a lot like you,” Charles says and Erik doesn't have a response to that. Tony slumps down a little more and suddenly something is hitting his cheek repeatedly.

“Hey! Hey kid! No sleeping. Stay conscious okay? Can you do that? Because I will keep slapping you,” Erik says.

“Why?” Tony mumbles unhappily.

“Because you messed up date night. Which means I need you alive to seek my revenge,” Erik says and Tony's mouth turns up into a slight smile.

“So kid, do you often go prancing about at night and opening a vein?” Erik asks.

“Miss Mom. Wanna go,” Tony says.

“She wouldn't want you to. Just think, she's up there watching from heaven seeing all the good things you're doing and will be doing. If you're up there with her it's just boring old humans down here,” Erik says.

“You don't understand,” Tony whines.

“I do kid. I lost my parents a long time ago. I...was so angry and scared I hated it. I wanted to be with them and I lost myself for a while. Until I found someone to bring me back,” Erik says.

“How you lose 'em?” 

“I...I don't like talking about it. Not in detail. I assume you know what the Holocaust is?”

“Shit. Sorry say no 'ore. Sorry, I'm a fuck up,” Tony says.

“Hey, it's okay. Can you tell me your name?” 

“'ony,” he says and he hears something like a plane landing but that's impossible.

“Well Tony, it's time to get your help. And I mean that in multiple ways,” Erik says and Tony feels people's hands all over him wrapping something around his wrists. 

That's when he blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony regains consciousness he's in a room that looks like it came out of one of those future set TV shows that Ana used to watch. Howard never let him watch TV, but Ana did.

“Well, I'm glad to see you're awake. Charles has been worried sick. He's driving me mad,” some one says and Tony recognizes the voice.

“Erik?”

“That's me,” he says coming to sit beside the bed.

“Why are you here?” Tony asks.

“Charles didn't want you to wake up alone do him and I have been in rotation keeping you company. There are also a few things that need to be gone over with you before Dr. McCoy arrives,” Erik says.

“I hate hospitals,” Tony says trying to sit up a little further on the bed.

“You're not in one. This is the medical room in Charles’ home,” Erik says.

“Why would he need something like that?” Tony asks.

“Charles believes in always being prepared. It's one of his core principles. Also, there are people that live here with us that might require medical attention. Case in point is sitting next to me,” Erik says and Tony huffs.

“Now, about Dr. McCoy. There are some people who have...unique abilities based on a mutation of one of their chromosomes. Does they make sense?”

“Yeah, like green eyes or something like that,” Tony says.

“Yes, but these mutations are often a lot bigger than eye color. For instance I can make metal move without touching it,” Erik says and makes a bed pan float across the room.

“I…wow...okay that's so cool!” Tony says eyes wide and Erik looks surprised but pleased at his reaction.

“Now, Dr. McCoy...has hair all over his body and it's blue,” Erik says.

“Oh, okay. I don't really care about people's looks when basing opinions,” Tony says and remembers how he had tried to kick Stone's ass for judging his precious Rhodey.

“That's good. Look Tony, about what happened,” Erik says.

“Can I just not talk about it?” Tony asks.

“I'm sorry but no. But I will take it at your speed. Okay, I know it might be hard to believe that I can understand what you're going through. But I can,” Erik says.

“I know. You told me about your mom,” Tony says.

“That's not the only thing we have in common,” Erik says and holds his eyes as he lifts his sleeves and Tony sees a criss cross set of scars over both of Erik's wrists. 

“I've lain in the same place as you. And Charles will understand the alcohol and drugs, but that's his story to tell,” Erik says and a tall furry man with a kind face comes in.

“You must be Dr. McCoy,” Tony says softly.

“I am. I just need to check your stitches and make sure your fluids are stable, and if you feel like it you can call me Hank.”

“When can I go home?” Tony asks softly. He doesn't really want to. Rhodey is off at basic training and Obie is off running SI. The house is so empty with just him. But it's not like he can just crash here forever. 

“Give me four days. I don't like it when young people are on my table and I want to make sure you're going to be okay,” Hank says.

“Then of course you'll have to stay for who knows how long until Charles is calmed down,” Erik says.

“Huh?” 

“Charles is the definition of a mother hen. And you're not leaving me to deal with his unfulfilled mother henning alone,” Erik says and gives Tony a knowing smile.

“I... I can stay here?” Tony asks softly.

“Yes, you can. We have a room set up for you and everything,” Erik says.

“Can I think about it?” Tony asks.

“Of course. Take all the time you need. You can stay, go, and come back whenever you feel like it,” Erik says.

“Just like a home?” Tony asks and he hates how small he sounds.

“Exactly like a home. Get some rest kleines. You're safe, you're home,” Erik says as Tony drifts off to sleep.

Home, Tony can't help but feel warm and fuzzy at the idea of having a home now that his was taken from him.

He drifts off to sleep thinking about whether he wants to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony wakes up a little while later and he can hear several light steps of little feet and he opens his eyes rubbing them a little. He can't see anyone but he knows that there are other people in the room.

“Hello?” Tony asks trying to reach for a piece of metal or something he can use to defend himself.

“Hi,” a voice says and a blue head pokes itself above the foot of the bed.

“Hi. I'm Tony, and you are?” Tony asks and wow the guy has a tail. That's so cool.

“Kurt, I'm not technically allowed in here yet, but Doc lets me sometimes,” Kurt says.

“I’m Tony. I won't tell. I'm bored in here I could use someone to talk to,” Tony says.

“Like a friend?” Kurt asks.

“Y...yeah,” Tony says with a smile.

“I'd be happy to be your friend Tony,” Kurt says with a smile.

“What do you do for fun around here?” Tony asks.

“The kids sometimes play games and sports but I don't really get to join in. My appearance is...unique, and it weirds the newer and, or younger students out. The older ones are pretty cool though. But movies and parks are difficult for me, obviously,” Kurt says, and Tony immediately starts working through ways to help Kurt with this. Blueprints unfurl in his head and he starts planning things.

“Well I like the way you look,” Tony says with a smile. Kurt returns the smile and then slips under the bed as a whirling noise can be heard and a man in a wheelchair comes into the room. 

“I apologize for leaving you on your own, but I thought you might like a cup of tea,” the man says with a slightly familiar voice.

“I'm sorry I don't…”

“I am Charles,” he says.

“Oh...you're the one that found me. Thanks... I...mean...uh,” Tony says.

“It's okay I know what you are trying to say,” Charles says and taps the side of his head, “telepath, and on that note, Kurt, it's past your bedtime. You don't want to fall asleep in algebra again do you?”

“No Professor,” Kurt says sheepishly and crawls out from under the bed. He goes to leave and says, “I'll come visit after classes tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Tony,” and then he leaves.

“I think Kurt would very much appreciate any of the ideas running around in your head. You should ask him about them tomorrow. I'm sure Erik would be happy with help you with the metal work,” Charles says.

“Can you not read my mind?” Tony asks not wanting to be rude but also not liking the fact that he can't use his public mask here.

“I apologize. You actually project quite loudly. Especially when you're excited. If you like I can teach you how to make your thoughts more difficult to read. Although that projection was how I was able to find you,” Charles says and hands Tony the cup of tea and adjusts the blankets around his body.

“How?”

“Erik and I were eating dinner and then I was suddenly knocked off my feet by overwhelming grief and sadness. Erik calls me a bloodhound. When I sense someone in need of help I follow the trail,” Charles says.

“So you followed my thoughts to me,” Tony says as Charles fluffs her pillow.

“Precisely. So, you want to stay here for a while?” Charles says and Tony glares.

“Erik told me. He's so excited to have another kid in the house. He's already begun looking at paints for your room,” Charles says with a fond smile.

“Not a kid. I'm eighteen,” Tony says with a frown.

“Tony, anyone who looks at you, takes the time to look through the masks you wear, can tell that you need people to watch and care for you. You don't need to be alone,” Charles says straightening somethings on the side of the bed.

“I have people...I have Rhodey, Aunt Peggy, and Obie,” Tony says and then thinks about it.

“What is it Tony?” Charles asks.

“Rhodey's off at basic training. I don't want to distract him. Aunt Peggy has been distant since the accident. She's dealing with her own grief. I can't add to it. A...and Obie...he only things about what I can build for SI, for him. But that's still caring about me indirectly,” Tony says.

“Tony, you need someone to help you with this grief you're feeling,” Charles says.

“I don't need a shrink,” Tony grumbles.

“Why?”

“Because I'm not weak!” Tony shouts.

“I never said you were. Why does needing help make you weak?” Charles asks.

“Because, Stark men are made of iron!” Tony shouts tears streaming down his face. Charles immediately pulls him close to him and Tony jerks in his arms a few times before fisting his hands in Charles’ cardigan and sobs hard.

“I hate him! I hate him! He's the reason I no longer have a mom and it sucks and I hate him and I hate me!” Tony says sobbing into Charles.

There's a hand on his back rubbing it soothingly.

“I tried so hard to be everything he wanted me to be. All I wanted was for him to love me. Why didn't he love me?” Tony sobs.

“There are some people who are just incapable of love, there are others who, afraid of being hurt, hide behind a wall of indifference or hatred. You deserve love Tony. Just as everyone does. Let us help you, let us be your family,” Charles says.

“You don't understand! You can't understand!” Tony sobs.

“I can and do Tony. Not because I'm a telepath, but because I know what that sort of treatment of a child can do,” Charles says and stokes his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony startled when a second set of arms wrap around both of them but then he recognizes the metallic scent that clings to Erik and relaxes.

“I am not going to let anyone hurt either of you ever again,” Erik says softly and Tony falls asleep wrapped in their arms tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony wakes up the next morning wrapped and sandwiched between two warm bodies. He peeks out and sees Charles asleep in front of him which means that Erik is behind him and Tony smiles. For the first time in a while he's feeling safe...and dare he say happy.

“Good morning,” Erik says.

“Good morning,” Tony says softly so as not to wake Charles.

“Don't worry. He'll sleep like the dead. He hasn't slept since you got here,” Erik says.

“Sorry,” Tony says.

“No need. If it wasn't you keeping him awake it would be him searching for more children that need a hand. Which would mean that he'd be running off to rescue them, adding to his exhaustion or he'd be coming up with some new devious assignment for an exam,” Erik says softly.

“You care about him in...a special way?” Tony asks.

“Yes...does it make you uncomfortable?” Erik asks.

“No. I think it's nice. You two work well together,” Tony says.

“Yes, we do. Would you like to stretch your legs?” Erik asks and Tony nods and sits up. Erik helps him out of the bed and then Erik tucks Charles in.

“The only things I could find to fit you,” Erik says when he hands Tony a set of slacks and a cardigan.

“It's fine,” he says rolling up the slacks.

“Oh absolutely not. I am not letting my new brother out of this room dressed like that,” a boy with grayish hair says and before Tony can even blink he's gone and back with torn black jeans and a black T-shirt.

“Thanks,” Tony says and steps behind a screen to change.

“Of course. No way is my little brother going to dress like some reject from the prep catalog,” the boy says.

“I'm Tony.”

“Peter. Welcome to the family. I heard you met Kurt already. I'm way cooling and will accept the title of best brother whenever you see fit to bestow it,” Peter says with bow.

“I've never had brothers before,” Tony says.

“I'm very good at it. Don't worry my twin sister Wendy has never complained,” Peter says.

“Peter, she complains about your nearly every day,” Erik says but there's a smile on his face and Tony laughs.

“If you want Dad I can show Tony around and you can get some alone time with Mom,” Peter says.

“Oh no you don't. There's no telling what chaos you two could get up to,” Erik says and the two boys following him out of the medical room. Tony sees several kids running through the hall with backpacks and notebooks.

“Do all the kids live here?” Tony asks.

“Some. There are some parents that accept their children's mutations and do all they can to support them...but there are some that seek to use them or that can't accept how amazing their children are. So, we let them stay here,” Erik says and Peter waves to a couple of students.

“Are you a student too?” Tony asks.

“No. I'm one of the gym teachers. Wendy and I graduated a long time ago, she went to work as a police sketch artist and I decided to stay on here,” Peter says.

“Cool,” Tony says with a grin. 

“Yep. I love it. I get to run around as much as I want and I can boss people around,” Peter says grinning.

“He's the assistant gym teacher,” Erik corrects and Peter pouts a little but then smiles.

“This is super cool. But it sucks that there isn't more support for this place...maybe there could be foundations established to help provide funding. There could be press conferences too. To help introduce you,” Tony says.

“Tony slow down. People are not ready for us. If parents can't even accept their children who are mutants will they accept complete strangers? Especially of two of those strangers are in a homosexual relationship?” Erik says and Tony's mind slows down.

“I guess not. They'd probably try to study you guys. I don't want that to happen,” Tony says sadly.

“Tony, I was where you are now. I wanted nothing more than to make, to force, people to accept us. To make them fear us so that they wouldn't hurt us...but that mind set only works as long as I am alive or someone is willing to lead. Once that no longer exists there is no fear to prevent blow back. That's why I joined Charles. I want the changes I made to last, but it is not the right time. There may one day be a time when we're needed and can be accepted,” Erik says.

“I understand. When that day comes I hope that I can help you with it,” Tony says.

“I'll make sure you're included,” Erik says and blinks a couple of times.

“Charles has started breakfast for us. Let's go to the dining room and then we can go explore the grounds,” Erik says and they go to the dining room where Charles is sitting with several plates of food.

“Thanks Charles,” Erik says and sits next to him and Tony sits with Peter.

“Erik and I are going to have to go out in a few days. There's a child whose powers are proving too strong for her body and I am worried about her,” Charles says.

“Is it safe for her?” Tony asks.

“Her parents are accepting. They are just worried about her safety. She's one of the strongest telekenetics I've ever met and has been floating her entire neighborhood,” Charles says.

“She sounds fun. How long will you be gone?” Tony asks.

“A day maybe two. But, I'd like permission to open a link between you and myself. This way we will be able to communicate while I'm gone. I can also act as a switchboard between you and Erik as well,” Charles says.

“Will it hurt?” Tony asks.

“No. It will simply allow you to alert me by thinking at me. It sounds difficult but it is simple. Especially for someone who thinks as loudly as you do,” Charles says.

“Okay. I'll do it,” Tony says and digs into his pancakes almost as fast as Peter does. Soon Kurt has joined them along with a girl named Ororo and Dr. Hank. Then a few minutes later a woman known as Aunt Raven, to Peter and Kurt, and now him, comes in. Some other kids run through grabbing things on their way to classes Tony assumes.

It's odd, chaotic, and Tony absolutely loves it. It's amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr. I don't bite


End file.
